Álom és valóság
by Sophie-Agarwen
Summary: Gabriel mindig is Sam után ácsingózott, de vágyai kivitelezhetetlennek tűntek az Apokalipszis küszöbén. Aztán egy este "kénytelen" álmában megkeresni a fiatalabb Winchestert. slash, explicit tartalom, wing!fic


**Figyelmeztetések: Slash, wing!porn**

**Rating: NC-17/M/Explicit tartalom**

**Pairing: Sam/Gabriel**

**Megjegyzés: Nincs ebből hasznom, csak a kritikáitok és az olvasók elégedettsége (hehh.)**

**Tartalom: Gabriel mindig is Sam után ácsingózott, de vágyai kivitelezhetetlennek tűntek az Apokalipszis küszöbén. Aztán egy este "kénytelen" álmában megkeresni a fiatalabb Winchestert.**

- Oké, srácok és most? Itt akartok hagyni örökre? – kiáltott a távolodó trió után.

Castiel és Dean egyszerre néztek vissza rá, míg Sam háta csak megmerevedett, s sokkal lassabban vette rá magát a hátraarcra.

- Nem, dehogy, Gabriel – törte be a tűzriasztó üvegét Dean. – Mi nem szívatjuk meg úgy a másikat, ahogyan te.

A hideg vízcseppek egyszerre omlottak a fejére az idősebb Winchester haragtól fűtött szavaival.

- …félsz szembeszállni a családoddal! – fejezte be Dean a rövid monológot, miközben ujját az arkangyalra emelte.

Millenniumok óta nem mert vele így beszélni senki, főleg nem egy ember, egy _egyszerű halandó_. Savként martak belé a szavak, amiknek igazsága csak még rosszabb volt, mint fiatal fivérének csalódottan fénylő lazúr tekintete.

Nézte, amint elhalnak körülötte a lángok, majd a nehéz fémajtó hangosan becsapódik az utolsóként távozó Sam Winchester után. A fiú kellemetlenül sokáig fürkészte a mozdulatlan arkangyalt, mielőtt elfordult volna tőle.

- Várjatok! – Nem, nem volt kétségbeesés a hangjában. Egy arkangyalt nem gyötörnek ilyen alantas érzelmek.

Egyértelmű volt az arcokra kiülő döbbenet, amint megjelent az Impala oldalánál.

- Várjatok – ismételte, ezúttal határozottabb hangon.

Castiel sohasem hitte el neki teljesen, semmi köze nem volt a fiatalabb Winchester fiú tekintetében felfénylő megkönnyebbülésnek a döntése véglegesítéséhez. Vagy az utána egyenesen neki célzott mosolynak, amitől fénybe borult az egész lénye. Vagy a tökéletes hátsójának.

A tény, hogy végre rálelt valakire, aki tudhatja hol bujkál Eve, elég fontos volt ahhoz, hogy belépjen Sam álmába miatta. Legalábbis, minden alkalom megfelelőnek számított, ha ezáltal kötetlenül érintkezhet a fiatalabb Winchester gyerkőccel. Az csak az édes ráadás volt, hogy a fiú éppen álomföldön tartózkodott.

A füstölő tömény illata és a levegőben vibráló energiák egyértelművé tették számára, miféle álomba volt szerencséje belesétálni. Elvigyorodott. Végre lehetősége van megtudni, kivel csinálja ilyenkor Sam. Talán Deannel? Óhh… a kis huncut.

Tisztes távolságban állt meg az ágytól, aminek a szélén Sam ült, szétvetett térdekkel. Az arkangyal tekintete mohón futott végig az alulöltözött vadász testén, az élvezettől hátravetett fejétől egészen a lábai között térdelő alakig.

Kicsit csalódott volt. Nem ilyen kommersz dologra számított, de legalább valami olyanra, amit nem képzelt már el számtalanszor maga is.

Egy lépéssel ment közelebb, s már előre vigyorgott, milyen élvezetes is lesz a szokásához híven zavarba hozni Samet. A vigyor leolvadt a képéről, átadva helyét az üres döbbenetnek, mikor a térdelő alak felemelte a fejét, miközben kéjesen végignyalt Sam férfiasságán, felfedve a profilját. Gabriel profilját.

Ő. Térdel. Sam Rohadtul-dögös-Winchester. Előtt.

Sam ujjai az álom-Gabriel hajában játszottak, visszairányítva őt az előbbi elfoglaltságához. Cirógatása szinkronban volt az álom-Gabriel nyelvének játékával.

Egyértelmű dominanciája felizgatta az arkangyalt, aki időközben képes volt feldolgozni a helyzetet. Álom vagy sem, Sam térdre kényszerített egy arkangyalt. Szóval erről álmodik egy Winchester?

'_Bárcsak valóság lenne'_ – lüktetett Gabrielben a gondolat a vérével egyszerre, ami gyors ütemben haladt délnek a testében.

Nem érdekelte, Castiel vagy bárki milyen beteg, perverz dolognak tartaná, amit most ő művelt – csöndben figyelni, amint Sam elszakítja az álom-Gabriel száját magától, s mi mást művel még vele álmában. Nem volt ideje, hogy érdekelje, annyira lekötötte a látvány.

Az álom-Gabriel továbbra is ugyanott térdelt, de Sam mögé ereszkedett, miközben partnere jobbját a háta mögé csavarva az ágyra döntötte a mellkasát, s fájdalmasan rövid előkészítés után hevesen beléhatolt.

Gabriel lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt. A látványtól vagy álombéli megfelelő gyönyörtől terhes sikolyaitól, agya nem volt képes feldolgozni az információt.

A vadász erős kezekkel tartotta szeretőjét, de minden mozdulattal egyértelművé tette, ugyan ő dominál, törődik az alatta vonagló álom-Gabriellel.

Mikor Sam jobbja rákulcsolódott partnere farkára, Gabriel tudta, most azonnal el kell tűnnie ebből az álomból, különben könnyen megtörténhet, felfedi magát és végre megteszi, amire egyébként az elmúlt három órában nem gondolt. Ez egyébként egyéni rekordnak számított.

Elszakította tekintetét a szeretkező párostól, annak reményében, talál valahol egy feliratot, ami elárulja neki, melyik motelban álmodik Sam éppen.

Black Forest Inn.

A következő pillanatban már Colorado államban ácsorgott, egy átlagos motel előtt. Zsebre dugott kézzel és fájdalmasan merev hímtaggal. Megszámlálhatatlan nap óta ácsingózott már a fiatal Winchester fiú után. Talán a jóképű arc fogta meg, talán a fény az aranybarna szemekben, mikor végül utánuk ment. Vagy csak mivel, mindezek mellett, sohasem kaphatta meg. Biztos volt benne, ha Dean egyszer rájönne, belekóstolt az ő Sammy-ébe, szent olajba mártaná és aztán lángszóróval sütné ropogósra őt. Függetlenül attól, amit ő művel a szárnyas fivérével a sötétben.

Az előbb látottak felkavarták. Nem maga a tény, valaki szexuális – homoszexuális – vágyálmának a tárgya, hanem hogy ez a valaki Sam Winchester. Aki után történetesen epekedett. Ő akarja Samet, a fiú pedig ővele álmodik. Evidens ebből mi következik: őrületes szex.

A szobában sötét volt, egyetlen hangforrásként Sam csöndes, ritmustalan szuszogása szolgált. Békésen aludt és álmodott, míg Gabriel fütyörészve le nem ült az ágya szélére és felkapcsolta az éjjeliszekrényen a lámpát.

- Ébresztő, Sammy – dalolta vidáman. Imádott ő lenni az első, akit a fiú ébredés után meglát.

- M-mi a franc van? – hallotta a bosszús mormolást a párnák közül.

Sam hirtelen azt sem tudta hol van. Szemét dörzsölgetve vetette a hátát a támlának, miközben felült. Örült a derekát fedő vastag takarónak, ami jótékony rejtekbe vonta merevedését. Most miről álmodott ilyen… szépet?

Az angyal somolyogva figyelte az álomittas férfit. Olyan szívesen döntötte volna most azonnal vissza, s hatolt volna belé mélyre, fájdalmasan, embertelenül mélyre – örökké érintve a prosztatáját, hogy hálás nyögéseket csalogasson ki belőle, hiszen Sam is ezt tette az álom-Gabriellel.

A férfi arcát hirtelen ellepő vörösség és az ölére vetett lopott pillantás elárulta Gabrielnek, Sam végre emlékszik, miről is álmodott.

- Minden oké, Sasquatch? – kérdezte tőle olyan fél mosollyal, amit még a jó öreg Luci is megirigyelhetett volna.

- Minek keltettél fel? – emelte fel a tekintetét a plafonra, gondosan kerülve az angyal olvasztott arany szemeit. Megköszörülte a torkát, mivel nem kapott választ. – Mi volt ilyen sürgős?

- Csak nem valami fülledt pornóálmodból zargattalak fel? Én bolond.

- Nem, dehogy! – vágta rá azonnal, ráemelve a tekintetét. – Beszélj – nógatta türelmetlenül. Szeretett volna már visszaaludni, hátha ott folytathatja álmát, ahol megzavarták.

Sokkal hamarabb nyerte vissza a józanságát, mint ahogy Gabriel számított rá. Tilos volt a Winchester testvérek gondolataiba beleolvasniuk, de most szinte viszketett a kíváncsiságtól, mi zajlik vajon abban a csinos fejben.

- Találtam egy vámpírt, aki hajlandó beszélni a drága anyukájáról. Talán azt is elárulja, hol van most.

- Akkor jobb, ha indulok – dobta félre a takarót.

- Maradj csak. – Gabriel szándékosan hagyta figyelmen kívül a fiú alsónadrágjában egyértelműen kirajzolódó még mindig kemény férfiasságát. – Cassi és a bátyád már úton vannak. – Nehezére esett visszaszívnia valami szellemes jelzőt Deanről, de úgy gondolta, talán nem most kellene piszkálnia Sam imádott fivérét.

A férfi közben észrevette ostobaságát, sietve magára kapta a takaróját – csak még jobban felhívva az angyal figyelmét kapkodó mozdulataival.

- Aham… akkor jó – motyogta közben.

Gabriel talán még jobban szerette ezt a haragos arcot, amire Sam váltott hirtelen.

- Akkor minek ébresztettél fel? – Jól állt ennek a szoborszerűen tökéletesen arcnak a düh.

- Gondoltam, tudni akarod – vonta meg a vállát gondtalanul. _És legalább beszélhetek veled. _– Ennyire szépet álmodtál talán? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan, de tisztában volt vele, borostyánszínű szemeiben minden meg van írva.

- Ha tudni akarod, igen – vágott vissza az arkangyal legnagyobb meglepetésére. Dühét felváltotta valami egészen más, amit Gabriel elsőre fel sem ismert.

- Szörnyen sajnálom – nyögte reflexszerűen, elveszve a vadász intenzív tekintetében. – Jóvá tehetném valahogy? – Közelebb kellett csúsznia a lepedőn, mert minden egyes centiméter fájt, ami elválasztotta őket egymástól. Várjunk csak egy kicsit… Ismeri ő ezt a fényt azokban a szemekben, hiszen annyiszor látta már fülledt ábrándjaiban.

- Álmomban elkezdtem valamit – szaladt fel a vadász keze Gabriel karján, majd megállapodott a tarkóján. – Azt illene befejezni.

Az arkangyal nem tudta eldönteni, ő hajolt-e le vagy Sam húzta le őt a csókhoz.

- Mhm – dorombolta a Winchester fiú szájába elégedetten. – _Sam_.

Ez sokkal, de sokkal jobb volt, mint ahogy eddig képzelte. Sam Winchester kétféleképpen létezett a képzeletében: vagy végtelenül gyengéd volt vagy lehengerlően vad – a valóság valahol a kettő között volt.

- _Gabe_ – szakította meg a csókot a vadász levegőért kapkodva.

- Ja, _neked_ szükséged van oxigénre – kuncogott a csípője fölött térdelve a férfi. Fenekével csak halványan simította végig a másik elhanyagoltságtól szenvedő péniszét.

Sam egyik keze a csípőjébe markolt, míg jobbja a tarkóján lévő tincsekkel játszott.

- Vetkőzz le – rángatta meg a szokásos zöld kabátot az aljánál.

Gabriel nem kérdezett vissza, csak elvigyorodott a parancsoló hangnemtől, s gyorsan ledobta magáról a kabátot. Aztán sietve folytatta volna az inggel, ha Sam nem vág közbe.

- Lassan – fogta meg az egyik csuklóját, majd az arcához húzta, s belecsókolt a tenyerébe.

- Ch - engedte el a másik az eddig visszafojtott kuncogását. – Te most komolyan egy arkangyalt akarsz sztriptízre kényszeríteni? – Ez még egy Winchestertől is sok volt. Na, nem mintha bánta volna.

- Álmodom, nem? – kérdezett vissza vigyorogva Sam, vágytól elsötétült íriszekkel. Mielőtt elengedte volna az angyal kezét, előbb megcsókolta a vékony bőrt a csuklóján, majd végighúzta rajta a nyelve hegyét. – Gyerünk – mondta vágyakozástól elmélyült hangon.

És ez azon ritka alkalmak egyike volt, amikor az arkangyal további kérdezés nélkül engedelmeskedett. Végülis, nem volt rossz üzlet elnéznie közben a Winchester fiú arcát, aki csábítóan lelassított mozdulatai közben ki-kidugta rózsaszín nyelvét a szájából, teljesen elmerülve a látványban.

Gabriel pedig nem éppen a türelméről volt híres. A nadrágját már egy csettintéssel tüntette el magáról és egy forró csókkal fojtotta el a másik méltatlankodását.

- Nem, szívem, nem így fogjuk ezt játszani – mormolta a szájába, s keze megtalálta Sam férfiasságát.

- Mondd, akkor hogyan? – szegte fel az állát, s mélybarna tekintetében a csalafinta fény rosszat sejtetett. – Keményen megtorlásra számíthatok, amiért álmomban én voltam felül? Szerinted nem láttalak, Gabriel? – csókolt a nyaka tövébe, s húzta végig a nyelvét az érzékeny területen.

Tetszett a hangjában bujkáló nevetés. Mesteri átverés áldozata lett.

- Szóval végig tudtad, hogy ott vagyok, Sammy.

- És hogy végig nézed, amit veled művelek – bólintott vigyorral az arcán, majd hátravetette a fejét, mikor az angyal ujjai megváltozott mozdulatokkal kényeztették.

Önkéntelenül emelte fel a csípőjét, még jobban belesimulva a meleg kéz szorításába.

- Elég lesz a kínzásomból – sziszegte az önuralma széléről.

Az arkangyal azonban nem mutatott hajlandóságot az engedelmességre. A változatosság kedvéért mezítelen fenekéhez szorította Sam férfiasságát, ami meg-megrándult a kínzó intenzitástól. A vadász felnyögve próbálta növelni a súrlódást.

- Elég lesz – lehelte könyörögve, de Gabrielt nem hathatta meg.

Sam előrehajolt, hogy végignyalja az arcába meredező elhanyagolt péniszt – egy hálás sóhajt kiváltva a szeretőjéből. Gabriel vágytól eltompult agya egy rövid pillanatra kapcsolt csupán be, rádöbbentve őt, mekkora szerencséje is van: leglehetetlenebb vágyálma vált valóra a mosástól elszürkült lepedőn, aztán az öt körülölelő forró száj minden további összefüggő gondolatától megszabadította.

A fiatal férfi pozíciójából kifolyólag képtelen volt nagyobb részt a szájába venni, de az arkangyal szájából feltörő arcpirító hangokból ítélve nem lehetett olyan nagy probléma. Mikor Gabriel középső ujja megtalálta azt a különösen érzékeny pontját, úgy érezte, vakító tűz égeti ki belőle a maradék önuralmát.

Az angyal fénylő tekintettel figyelte partnere arcát, miközben az elélvezett. Vigyora szélesebb lett, miközben szaporán szedve a levegőt, Sam hátradőlt az ágyon, s jobbjával lustán cirógatni kezdte az ő nyáltól csillogó farkát.

Az angyal lehajolt hozzá, forró csókokkal borítva a vadász vállait, fölfelé haladva az érzékeny bőrfelületen, csak halványan fogai közé szívva néha a puha bőrt.

- _Sam_ – súgta a fülébe szenvedéllyel, s a férfi azonnal értette a kérést.

- Láthatom a szárnyaidat?

Ezzel látható meglepetést gyújtott az aranyszínű íriszekben. Gabriel amellett, hogy teljes hosszában elmerüljön Sam testében, másra sem vágyott jobban, mint végre igazán megmutatni magát egy szeretőjének. Mióta Castiel száján egyszer kicsúszott, milyen érzés egy halandó cirógató érintése a tollain, ő azóta ki akarta próbálni. Talán pont ő maradjon ki ebből az élvezetből?

Ha pedig Sam lesz az, aki ebben a ritka csodában részesül – Ó, Atyám – az olyan szerencse lenne, amire azóta nem tartotta magát érdemesnek, hogy Dean szembesítette gyávaságával.

Válaszként széttárta a szárnyait: a tompa fénynél tengerkéken csillogtak tollai. Sam arcára kiült a hithű csodálat, miközben szabad baljával a hosszú tollak közé túrt.

Gabriel képtelen volt visszatartani az eufória hangjait. Sam nem csak látni volt képes őket, de érinteni is! ismét lenyűgözte a Winchester vérvonal.

Sam közelebb húzta magához az impozáns szárnyakat, immár két kézzel érintve az élénk színű tollakat, miközben az angyal lentebb csúszott a vadász testén, a combjai között térdelve.

A férfi ajkai meglepett hangot eresztettek szabadjára, mikor Gabriel nedves csókot nyomott a golyóira, majd természetellenesen hűvös ujjakat érzett odalent a bőrén. Akaratlanul is megszorította az izmos szárnyakat, mikor megérezte a befelé nyomuló ujjakat.

- B-bocsánat – szusszantotta, s lazított a szárnyakon tartott ujjain, miután Gabriel egy mély doromboláshoz hasonlító hangot hallatott.

Az angyalok tényleg dorombolnak szeretkezés közben? Dean nem csak ugratta?

Gabriel elsötétült íriszekkel vigyorgott rá, előre elképzelve, milyen hihetetlen lesz végre Samben lennie. Ha ahhoz van kedve, még néhány tollait is kitéphet, legyen ma gyereknap.

Azért örült neki, nem minden angyal kivételez ennyire a Winchester fivérekkel. Megnézhetné magát a világ, ha nem így lenne.

- Gabriel – kapaszkodott Sam ismét meg a szárnyakban, mint hajótörött a gyönyör óceánján, mikor az ujjak megtaláltak benne egy pontot, ami új megvilágításba helyezte a világot.

Az összes maradék kétsége az angyalokkal való szeretkezésről elillant, mintha hite eddig nem is generált volna semmilyen aggodalmat.

Végül is, egy angyalnak kell a beleegyezése. Egy angyal nem csak aljas célokra akarja felhasználni, nem csak – Pontosítsunk, ez az egy angyal – arkangyal – nem akarja csak azért elcsábítani, hogy aztán meglovagolja és gyötrelmekkel betörje őt és felégesse a világot.

Ez az arkangyal, ha a maga őrült, szemfényvesztő módján is, de jót akar neki. Most is mennyi időt szán rá, ahelyett, hogy sietve a maga örömére cselekedne, mint Lucifer tette.

- _Sam_ – súgta a szájába, s heves csókot váltott a vadásszal, aki szégyentelenül üresnek érezte magát az angyal ujjai nélkül. – Sam – ismételte, miközben fokozatosan hatolt belé, megadva a férfinek a lehetőséget hozzászokni az őt betöltő érzésekhez.

Apró csókokkal borította az arcát, kulcscsontját, minden elérhető porcikáját, míg benne nem volt teljesen, s pillanatnyi szünet után kíméletes ritmusban mozogni kezdett.

- Gabriel – sóhajtotta a vadász, ütemre emelkedő csípővel. – Ez jobb, mint az álmaimban.

Az angyal megnyalta a száját a többes szám miatt. Ó, mit fog ő ezzel a fiúval művelni, ha Sam is úgy akarja. Elfeledteti vele Azazel és Ruby rémtetteit – kezdetnek elég lesz élete legjobb orgazmusa. Vagy második, ha az előbbit is beleszámolja.

Fokozatosan tempót váltott, látva, csak színtiszta gyönyört okoz szeretőjének. Csak Sam Winchester számított; de volt ez mostanában másképpen?

A férfi alatta kezdte ismét megdőlt szögben érzékelni a valóságot, s mikor az angyal keze elhanyagolt férfiassága köré fonódott, nyögve hadarni kezdett.

- Gabe, _basszus_, ez így… megint – darálta egy levegővel. – Gabe—Gabriel!

- Itt vagyok, Sam, ne aggódj – hajolt le az élvezettől és harapásoktól elkínzott ajkakhoz. – Itt is leszek, mindig.

A vadász lehetetlenül hosszú lábai a dereka köré fonódtak, még közelebb kényszerítve magához az angyalt. Gabriel is kezdett végletesen beleveszni a forró gyönyörbe.

Sam ujjai egy hihetetlenül érzékeny pontot érintettek az arkangyal szárnyait, s Gabriel ekkor teljesen elveszett. Nem látott vagy hallott egy teljes pillanatig, csak érzett és _érzett_.

Lemaradt az élményről, ahogy Sam az ő nevét mormolja az éjszakának orgazmus közben, de érezte a férfi lelkéből felé áradó erőteljes érzelmeket. Ezek egész lényén végigrezonáltak.

Csak néhány pislantás erejéig gyönyörködött a vadász obszcénül mocskos testében, aztán egy csettintéssel megtisztította mindkettőjüket.

- Maradsz még? – kérdezte Sam még mindig kissé nehezen szedve a levegőt, karjait a feje fölött, a párnán pihentetve.

Gabriel könnyedén kihallotta a lezser kérdésből a rejtett értelmet.

- Maradhatok egy keveset – felelte hasonló stílusban.

Őt mozdulatai árulták el. szorosan bújt Sam mellkasához, betakarva őket mélykéken fénylő szárnyaival. Újabb csettintés és sötét lett a szobában.

- Jó éjt, Gabriel – nyomott egy lusta csókot az angyal feje búbjára, átkarolva őt.

A válasz egy meleg csók volt sokatmondó pontossággal a szíve fölé az angyaltól, aki szuszogva virrasztott mellette, őrizve az álmát.


End file.
